


The Various Mishaps of Neil Hatford and Kevin Day

by aceaaronminyard (necklace)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but hey, hap borth sj, this is a mess im laughin this is such a half rushed birthday fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard
Summary: Nonlinear events where Neil and Kevin in their daily life as best friends and brothers. Based off of the High School AU we've created over ataaicon tumblr, some give it some love!You can check out the rest of the hs auhere!!





	1. [to the tone of 'Bees?'] Ghosts?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autisticandrewminyard (transtwinyards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/gifts).



> i'm cutting this series into chapters so i can get it out today, because it's sj's birthday!!!! you asked for the hs au crack fic like two weeks ago, so here. you get to wake up to this Mess.

The moment Neil and Kevin finally step through the door of the apartment Wymack is letting them stay in, they're tired, hungry, and have only their suitcases with them.

 

Only the barest amount of furniture has been set up within the place, so the two bedrooms in the complex are stripped down to beds, curtains, and a dresser for each kid. The closet, when Kevin checks, has maybe ten hangers in it, all pushed to the left side and swinging lazily.

 

He entertains the idea of ghosts before coming to the executive conclusion that no, it's definitely not a ghost, and yes, it's definitely too early to be thinking about the supernatural in an apartment he stepped into for the first time less than twenty minutes ago. He's too tired for this. There's only milk in the fridge and sugary American cereal in the cabinet, but he needs something alcoholic to get him through his first night of scary independence.

 

"Kev?" He hears from the other room. Neil sounds hesitant, but Kevin can't be bothered to do much else except strip down to his boxers in an attempt to stay cool in the humidity of his first Californian summer.

 

"What," he calls back instead, tiredly monotone. His laundry and the arduous process of unpacking can wait until tomorrow. His internal clock is screaming at him that it's four in the morning despite being only 8PM California time, so he lays down on top of the covers and waits until he hears Neil drag his feet down the hall to stand in his doorway.

 

"Do you think there's ghosts in here?"


	2. Kevin and Neil VS The Southern Accent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"What the fuck is a 'yaint'?" Neil hisses at him, trying to be quiet and only half-failing. One ear is pressed diligently to a five-pound bag of sugar._

"What the fuck is a 'yaint'?" Neil hisses at him, trying to be quiet and only half-failing. One ear is pressed diligently to a five-pound bag of sugar.

 

"How in the _hell_ should I know?" Kevin hisses back. They've both long since stopped in their local grocery store, ears pressed to the rack of baking goods in an attempt to hear into the next aisle over. An angry Southern man seems to be chewing someone out on the phone, and Kevin, for the life of him, can't figure out what he's saying. "Maybe it's a type of food?"

 

"No, no I doubt it," Neil mutters. Kevin would give him shit for _actually_ thinking about it if he weren't so confused himself.

 

The next thing Kevin feels is a quick slap over the back of his head. If the way Neil winces he gets the same treatment, so Kevin whips his head back to see Dan standing behind them with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" She asks. She almost looks like she's trying incredibly hard not to laugh.

 

Kevin glares anyway, turning back to stare into a bag of sugar with determination. The Southerner has since moved down the aisle, so Kevin shoves Neil further down in search of the accent, Neil huffing as they stumble along in their half-crouch.

 

"We're listening to something," Neil mutters for him, halfheartedly paying attention as Dan shuffles around behind them. Kevin doesn't much care, but Dan _does_ scoot down to their level in an attempt to hear what him and Neil are trying to decode.

 

Ugh. _Sisters_.

 

Neil now has his face pressed into a bag of flour. Kevin would assume he's actually reading it if not for the way the man in the next aisle says 'all y'all' and 'erryone' in the same sentence, switches to some sort of even slower drawl, and then huffs when he hangs up.

 

This, Kevin thinks, is when Dan catches on.

 

Wymack finds them two minutes later only by the sheer force of Dan's laughter, a half-screech half-wheeze that sounds faintly like an ancient Lovecraftian abomination, but Neil isn't faring any better where he's nearly on his knees with how hard he's cackling.

 

Kevin hasn't felt this happy in years.


	3. Based On True Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Ma said to take out the trash. Get in."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, ayah, for the idea

The day after Kevin's thirteenth birthday, Kayleigh Day is sick with a stomach bug and Kevin and Neil are playing Mario Kart in the downstairs area of Neil's basement. Kevin knows he should probably be at home with his mother, but Kayleigh had shoved him out of the house that morning with a rag covering her nose and mouth and told him to bug Mary instead.

 

That was hours ago. Him and Neil are currently working themselves up to playing Rainbow Road, Neil cracking his fingers, rolling his neck, Kevin grinning next to him. Some part of him knows he's going to win, and though neither of them can finish it without falling off the unsupervised ledges, Kevin is going to be the first. He swears on his mam's sickly bedridden form. Naturally, it's only fair that Mary comes down the stairs to interrupt their fun two seconds before Neil clicks _Play_.

 

"Neil Abram Hatford, I told you to take out the trash last night! Get off your ass and do your chores before ya press play on that stupid game."

 

Neil winces. Kevin smiles, smug, watching as Neil sets down his controller and goes through the process of picking up the discarded trash surrounding them. Crisp wrappers, the candy Kevin smuggled from his secret stash in his room, and even the empty soda cans get picked up with little complaint and shoved into the garbage bag specifically put downstairs for them.

 

"I'm doin' it now, ma," he grumbles. Kevin doesn't bother helping him, just waits until Neil's eyes are on him to snuggle back into the bean bag he's occupying.

 

Neil squints, glares, then thrusts the garbage bag he's using into Kevin's face.

 

" _Hey_ -"

 

"Get in." 

 

"What? Neil, what the fuc-"

 

"Ma said to take out the trash. Get in."

 

It takes three seconds for Kevin to process, but Neil has already got a head start running away and up the stairs when Kevin struggles out of his seat, that evil cackle of his echoing over the walls. Kevin hates him, a little bit.

 

Kevin can't help but laughing as he tries to catch up to him – Neil's head start is forcing him to lag behind even if they usually are equally matched in pace, but Kevin doesn't mind, just chases Neil through the house as Neil attempts to ward off Kevin's attacks.

 

In the end, Mary makes them both clean up all of the spilled garbage.


End file.
